Take Me Back
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been friends forever but one day Ezra moved away. They lost contact and Aria still misses him everyday... [ ezria ]
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I had been friends forever, as long as I knew. We used to play dress up with my parents clothes and makeup and we had this tree house in my backyard what we saw as our house, but all good things must come to an end right?, well for us it did because Ezra moved to another city today 10 years ago and I still miss him every day. When I wake up there's this picture of us hanging above my desk from when we were 4 years, it's the first thing I see every day and it's killing me that I don't know how he's doing. I bet that he has a girlfriend and is happy with her and that I never cross his mind. We tried to keep contact in the begging but that somehow didn't work, I still send him a birthday card every year but I don't even know if he read those.

I walked towards Hanna's house because we had decided to meet up there. As I walked past Ezra's old house I saw that there were boxes standing outside. Probably a new family living there I thought, I signed and walked further.

I reached Hanna's house and rang the bell, after a couple seconds she opened the door and we said hello to each other. We got some popcorn and watched a movie, "do you know what I saw today?" I asked Hanna.

"Let me guess a new family moved into Ezra's old house?"

It was like she could read my mind but it was true, this wasn't the first time it happened but it was killing me more every time somebody else started to live there.

I bent my head down and Hanna noticed that I was upset

"Sorry" she said "I know that it's killing you but you should just let it go"

I signed "I would if I could but I just can't "

"Hey I bet that you will run into him someday" she said smiling "you guys are made for each other"

"Good joke" I said laughing

"No I'm serious you guys were so adorable"

I rolled my eyes and said "maybe it was because I was like 8 years old"

"Whatever you want, but I told you that you guys will end up together"

I didn't believe Hanna but decided to not react, the rest of the movie went by slowly and at the end I decided to go home.

I walk across the park, one where Ezra and I spend countless days.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Come on Ezra you're sooo sloooow" I yell at him across the park._

_Ezra runs at me trying to catch me but I run away, before I know it I fall onto the ground and scrap my knee which starts bleeding._

_I start crying and hear Ezra running towards me, I feel his arms hugging my tiny bod._

_We stay like this for a couple moments until I stop crying _

"_Do you feel better?" he asks me_

"_Yes" I say "thank you" _

"_No problem that's what friends are for"_

_I look up at him smiling "can you push me on the swing?"_

"_Of course" he says while holding his hand out to me so he can help me get up._

_I wipe the sand of my clothes and run over to Ezra who's already standing by the swings. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I sign all those beautiful memories of us together, I just wish I could go back in time and be with Ezra for more moments.

Like the times I had a sleep over at his house and we stayed up late to watch cartoons which us always made fall asleep on the couch. Or when we had water fights in the summer.

I keep walking towards my house, not looking in front of me and not notching somebody standing there. I bump into somebody and mumble a "sorry" but keep walking.

"Aria is that you?" I hear a familiar voice behind me yelling.

I turn around and see who it is, no this can't be true.

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

"Aria is that you?" I said

Aria slowly turned around with a shocked look on her face.

Wow she had changed in those 10 years I thought, she probably didn't even know who I was anymore. I bet that she has a boyfriend and is happy with him and that I never cross her mind. We stood in silence for a moment and then Aria came running towards me, giving me a strong hug. Aria and I used to be about the same length but I was much taller than she now. I heard sobs coming from her and looked at her, whipping away some tears from her face.

"Hey" I said "how are you"

She hesitated for a moment and then spoke "I'm fine now but those 10 years where hell, I missed you so much every day and I thought that I never would see you again"

"Why would you think that?"

"You never answered any of my cards, letters or emails" I said still crying.

"I never got anything" I told her honest "but let's just forget that?"

Aria looked up at me with a smile on her face "okay, do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure" I said a grin spreading across my face "I have to ask my mom first"

I took her hand like I used to when we were little and walked into my old house "mom look who's here" my mom looked up from a box which she was unpacking.

"Aria is that you?" she asked "you changed so much"

"Yes I did" Aria answered smiling

"I wondered if it was fine if I slept at Aria's house tonight?" I asked

"Of course tell Ella and Byron that I would like to visit them sometime"

"Okay mom" I say and lead Aria up to my room.

Almost everything was already unpacked. Aria untangled my hand and walked over to my bed where she let herself fall on it like she used to do.

"You really haven't changed in the past years did you?" I asked laughing

"Nope" she said laughing.

I packed a bag and put some stuff in it, after a couple minutes I asked "are you ready?"

"Sure" Aria said and grabbed my hand while walking to her house which was only 3 houses away from mine.

"You know that we look like a couple right?" I asked

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Aria asked shocked letting go of my hand really fast.

I laughed and grabbed her hand again "no do you? "

"No"

"Well that makes two of us" I said while giving her a wink.

Aria giggled, we reached her house and she opened the door. Her parents weren't home so we just ordered some take out for ourselves. We sat down and started talking.

"Remember how we met?" Aria asked

"How could I forget?" I said laughing while remembering the memory.

***FLASHBACK* **

_It was my 4__th__ birthday and I was running around the park while throwing a ball which I got today. _

_I threw the ball and it accidently hit somebody's head, I ran towards the girl._

_When I got close I saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair._

"_I'm so sorry" I said apologizing and got the ball which the girl was holding. _

"_It's okay " the girl said smiling "my name is Aria what's yours?"_

"_Mine is Ezra, do you want to play with the ball?"_

"_Sure" Aria answered smiling._

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

"And that was the beginning of our friendship" I said laughing

"I know right it's so weird" Aria said "Remember that time by the fire?"

***FLASHBACK***

"_This is nice" I say, it was one of those nights that I was staying at Aria's house. We had made a fire in the backyard were we were sitting around wrapped up in blankets and rostering marshmallows. After a couple minutes it starts to rain, but we kept each other warm. I was holding Aria in my arms. After a couple minutes she fell asleep and not long after that I fell asleep too. Aria was snuggled into my chest. _

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

"That was one of the most fun nights ever" I said

"Agree" Aria said "so how's your life? Anything interesting happened?"

"Nothing special" I said "what about you?"

"Same, it was really boring without you"

We decided to watch a movie and after a couple hours I saw that Aria was sleeping on my shoulder. I carful picked her up and lifted her to her room. It still looked the same as years ago, I softly placed her on her bed I took off her jeans and shirt so that she was lying in her underwear, I took off my jeans and laid down next to her. I pulled the covers over our bodies and placed a softy kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Aria" I whispered to her.

I laid back down and stared at her face not believing what had happened today, it was like nothing had changed in those 10 years. After staring at her for a couple minutes I fell asleep hoping to wake up next to her and that this all wasn't a dream.

**Thanks for reading pretty please tell me what you think about it x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV**

I woke up in my bed, my arm was locked under Ezra's. Ezra was still sleeping so Iightly shake him. "wake up sleepyhead" I whispered to him. After a couple minutes of whispering Ezra is still sleeping so I grab that pillow from under his head and hit him with it a couple times. he finally wakes up, grabs me by my waist and pulls me on top of him while he starts to tickle me.

"Ezra stop" Is all I can say between giggles.

"That's what you get when you wake me up like that" he says smiling at me and continues tickeling me.

I try to escape but fail and we both roll of the bed, we land on the floor with a loud boom. That's when I notice that I'm only in my underwear, my head get's red and I quickly jump back into my bed covering myself with the blankets. Ezra stands up and I see that he's only wearing his boxers.

"What?" he asks "It's not like I have never seen you in your underwear before"

"Yes, but that was before I got boobs" I say shameless.

Ezra goes with his hand through his hair and says "well every girl has them so it isn't anything special"

"You're such a weirdo" I say and stick out my tongue to him.

Ezra shakes his head "I can't believe that you just said that"

That's when I hear my stomach growls.

"Let me guess you're hungry?" Ezra asks

"Yes can we eat some dinner downstairs?"

"Sure" Ezra says and he walks downstairs.

I think about getting dressed for a moment but decide not to so I just walk downstairs, when I come downstairs I see that Ezra is making some coffee.

"Smells good" I say

Ezra turns around and says "so you decided not to get dresses?"

"No I feel like we know each other well enough"

"Even when I missed out 10 years of your live?"

"Yes" I say laughing "can't we just pretend we didn't miss those 10 years?"

"I wish that we could" he says "sit down I made you some pancakes"

We eat while talking about school, when we finish I look at the pile of dishes.

"You should was the dishes" I say

Ezra frowns "why me you're the one who lives here"

"And you're the guy here" I say with a wink.

"Okay fine" Ezra says then.

Ezra starts washing the dishes "Aria get up and dry or something"

I sigh and get up to dry, I get bored after 3 plates so I spatter some water in Ezra's face.

Ezra wipes his face dry and says "well that's nice of you"

"I know" I say smiling, we wash the rest of this dishes and every time after a couple plates I spatter some water in Ezra's face just to annoy him.

When we finish we sit down on the couch and watch some tv, after a half hour I hear my phone ringing and see that it's Hanna who calls

"Hey Han" I say

"Hey Aria, are you still going to Noel's party tonight?"

Shit I forgot his party I thought

"Sure do you think that he would mind if I bring another friend with me?"

"I don't think so, who are you planning on brining?"

I bite my lip and say "Ezra"

"He's back?" Hanna says with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes he spend the night here" I say smiling

"Did anything happen?"

"Hanna! of course not we're just friends"

"That's what everybody says" she says giggling

"Hanna stop"

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"Hanna I will hang up if you don't stop"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Okay that was it, see you tonight!"

I ended the call and turned back around to Ezra, who was currently staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and sat down beside him.

"Who called you?"

"Do you remember Hanna?"

Ezra thinks for a moment but then say "yes"

"Well she was asking if I'm still going to Noel's party tonight"

"Are you going?"

"Only if you're going with me" I say

"Sure"

"Good" I say smiling

The rest of the midday we watched some movies, it's 6pm when I decided to get dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed" I tell Ezra

"I'm going home to shower too, see you in 45 minutes then?"

"Is good" I say and give Ezra a hug

"Bye" he says and walks out of the door and I walk upstairs to take a shower.

**EZRA'S POV**

I got home, took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked back to Aria's house and rang the bell. After a couple second Aria opened the door, smiling at my while looking gorgeous in a pink top with demin shorts.

"Ezra?" Aria asked waving with her hand in front of my eyes.

"Uh yes?" I said muddled

"I asked you if you're ready to go" she said giggling.

"Ow yes of course" I said, Aria stepped outside and locked her arm with mine and I led her to my car.

I opened the door for her and closed it when she was inside. I drove into the directions that Aria gave me and in 10 minutes we got at Noels house. I led her out and we walked towards the door, before Aria could knock on the door Noel opened it with a smile, Noel now that I saw him I remembered who he was we never had been friends but I used to be in the same class as him even though I'm pretty sure he don't even know who I am.

"Hey come in" Noel said and let us in the house "Who did you bring with you?"

"Noel this is Ezra he used to live in Rosewood 10 years ago and moved back a couple days ago"

"Okay, well nice meeting you" Noel said and I shook his hand "Well here are the drinks" he said pointing to a table full of drinks "And well here you can just sit and talk or dance whatever you want" Noel said pointing towards the couches and he walked away.

"Well I'm going to talk with Hanna so you can just sit here and enjoy yourself" she said and walked away.

I sat down on the couch and looked around, not noticing anybody who I remembered.

"Aren't you Ezra?" a voice next to me said.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

The guy laughed and said "I'm Hardy, don't you remember me?"

My jaw dropped "No way you changed so much"

"Well you did too" He said laughing

Hardy and I talked for 4 hours about how everything was, it was now 2am and I wondered where she was since I hadn't seen her all night. I said bye too Hardy and walked around the house. I heard screams coming from the garden so I opened the door and walked into the garden, I saw Aria, Hanna and 2 other girls lying on the ground while giggling. I walked closer and saw Aria with a drink in her hand, when I got closer I saw that she was completely drunk. I signed and said "Aria are you coming?"

Her head shot op and she said "coming? For what?"

"We're going home"

"Right" she stood up and walked to me trying her hardest not to fall.

Hanna who had been silent the whole time yelled "Aria don't forget to use a condom"

"I won't" Aria said back laughing

I just completely ignored them grabbed her hand and let her to the car.

We got inside and I hadn't even started the motor or Aria was already with her hands in my hair.

I just ignored her and drove towards her house, when we came by a stoplight I turned my head to Aria and said "Aria can you stop now?"

Aria pouted and said "I just want to be with you"

I chuckled at what she just said and before I knew it she had her lips pressed against mine, I broke the kiss as soon as I realized what happened "Aria don't do this you're too drunk"

"But Ezra I love you so much and I just want you"

"Aria you're drunk we can't do this"

Aria gave me a kiss on the cheek and just sat back down, holding my hand.  
I just tried to ignore it since she holds my hand even when she isn't drunk.

When we arrived at her house she opened the door by herself and tried to get out but failed so I walked towards her side and offered her my hand which so took grateful. I led her up to her room and told her to undress and lay down in bed, I walked towards the bathroom and got a cup of water.

I walked back into the room where Aria was lying in the bed, I gave her the water and she drank it all. Then she sat the cup on the nightstand and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night Ezra" she whispered.

"Good night" I said back.

I wanted to walk out of the room when Aria spoke "sorry that I wasn't the best friend in the past 10 years, I should have tried harder to find you".

"Hey it's okay, we're together now and let's just not think about those 10 years"

"Okay , thank you"

"Thank you for what?" I asked with surprised look on my face.

"For being always here for me no matter how stupid I was"

"That's where friends are for right? just sleep now okay?"

"Okay" Aria said and she closed her eyes, within a few minutes she was asleep.

I looked at her for a couple seconds and then turned off the light and closed the door, I decided to sleep on the couch tonight.

**Thank you for reading, hope that you liked it **

**Please leave a comment x **


End file.
